The Fisherman
The Fisherman is an agent in the Department of Floaters, Special Operations Division. He is written by Fish Custard and is currently partnered with Agent Evie. He is a Time Lord native to the Doctor Who continuum. Agent Profile First Fisherman The first Fisherman (the one to crash-land in PPC HQ) was tall, with thin, short, grey hair and green-brown eyes. He was a conservative dresser, preferring a shirt, jeans and work boots. He also had a penchant for rushing headlong into things, missing the obvious and asking the wrong questions. Little is known to the PPC about this first incarnation, since the Fisherman regenerated shortly after crash-landing. Second Fisherman The second Fisherman is much younger, with brown-red hair and grey eyes. He usually wears a black casual shirt, black trousers and colourful trainers. He prefers to improvise weapons as and when necessary, although it is known that he carries a Sycorax energy whip in his TARDIS. This version's personality is best summed up as "energetic." He seems to treat the whole multiverse as something of a playground, marveling at the smallest thing (which often causes him to miss the big, nasty thing sneaking up behind him). He's prone to forget rather important things (like retrieving a canon character from a plothole), and always seems to be concentrating on the next thing to do. However, he has a particular distaste for technical errors in writing, especially (and probably understandably, given his home continuum) those that lead to temporal problems, and often starts rambling incessantly when encountering them. Bad science also disturbs him greatly, and he often insists on describing exactly what would happen if a Suethor's description of something became reality. It follows that he is a firm advocate of using the Reality Room in executions. Agent History The Fisherman first encountered the PPC when his TARDIS Type-57 passed through a plothole in his home continuum, depositing him in an isolated testing grid within the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. When exploring, he came across DoSAT Technician Chase testing a partly reformed humanoid GLaDOS entity. The entity, with most of its original programming intact, promptly shot the Fisherman. It was this, along with the injuries sustained in the crash, that prompted his regeneration. Upon waking up he was offered the chance to join the PPC, as returning him to his home continuum would have been temporally problematic. He accepted, and after passing basic training, went on to familiarise himself with several continua, with a particular focus on video game and anime 'verses. His TARDIS was upgraded with PPC technology by DoSAT, allowing it to travel the Word Worlds and act as a response center. However, given the increased sentience of the Type-57, the technology is somewhat temperamental. For instance, once the TARDIS has materialised in a fic, it is very difficult to move it to a different point in the fic's timeline. After being partnered with Agent Evie (who just happened to be the anthropomorphic GLaDOS he encountered earlier), he embarked on his first mission to the Haruhi Suzumiya continuum, fixing a particularly squicky mess. The Fisherman also holds the position of Ruby Shipwright on the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Mission Reports Home: Department of Floaters: SOD Partnered with Evie * Interlude #0: "Regeneration" ** The short tale of how a Time Lord and an unstable anthropomorphic computer ended up working together against badfic. * Mission #1: "Odd Experiences" (Haruhi Suzumiya) ** The Fisherman and Evie deal with a particularly depraved Suethor's take on the relationship between Mikuru, Haruhi and Tsuruya. * Mission #2: "Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre" (Twilight) ** Can Twilight get any worse? Yes. The duo find out just how much worse it can get when they face down a particularly irritating troll. * Mission #3: "The Melancholy of Bella Swan" (Twilight x Haruhi Suzumiya) ** What happens when the logic of a fic is so loose that reality just gives up? Custard, that's what. * Interlude #1: "You Have (Not) Arrived" ** With the TARDIS acting strangely and an urgent summons by the Flowers That Be, can the Fisherman find his way to RC #4444 or will he be left to flit around HQ forever? * Mission #4: "The Longing" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), the Fisherman with Agent Sakariel ** The Fisherman goes on a rescue mission, becomes a pony and encounters a very un-princess-like Celestia. * Mission #5: "Hellstorm Evangelion" (Neon Genesis Evangelion) ** If you thought Evangelion was hard to wrap your head around, you haven't seen anything yet! PPC Special Operations vs Issei Mataloun and a whole load of insanity. * Interlude #2: Blackout - GLaDOS vs Ypurs ** In the aftermath of the 2013 Blackout and the battle with Slorp, the last remaining group of ypurs in HQ has escaped. Unfortunately for the Fisherman and Evie, they've run straight from one madhouse into another... * Mission #6: "Frozen to You" (Frozen) ** It seems that some Suethors just can't let it go, and will warp logic to breaking point in order to live out their Frozen fantasies. Luckily the Fisherman and Evie are around to warp it back. * Interlude #3: "Selective Hyperlustin Cascade Disorder" ** A report written by Alessa Jacobs of the PPC Medical Research Division with special thanks to the Fisherman and Evie. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Time Lords